thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Andrews
History Hot.gif Emily Diana Andrews was born on October 4th to Commander Catherine Andews and the god Jupiter. Jupiter was sitting and watching TV (more like watching mortals like a normal God would) when he spotted Catherine, a short woman with a auburn colored hair that was cut into a short bob, but even then, Catherine was a impressive sight - commanding and elegant in a very in-your face way, and she had some class too. He grew so infatuated with the commander, he visited Earth for her, diguise as a normal solider by the name of Thomas Greyhound, a veteran of many wars. Catherine was doing commander stuff - as usual, when she met the handsome blonde rectruit whom walked into her life like a bad secret she shouldn't have had. Thomas was quite a natural leader, but never really had a grudge against, well anyone. Eventually, Thomas had to leave, once the battle offically stared, but Catherine and Jupiter had about two months before that began, and they had a one night stand before Jupiter left.. Catherine was eventually honorably discharged for being pregnant, and as such went back to America to give birth to Emily, who'd grow into a strong, and mighty fiesty teenage girl. Emily was skateboarding to the local bakery one day, when she encountered Tristan Kerman fighting his first demon, and out of bewilderment, Emily somehow helped him... She had no swords or anything like that when she somehow used eletricty to burn through the Hellhounds - eventually they ended dating. "I don't know why that dork even likes me..." Personality Emily is a daredevil - a risk taker, who loves a challenge. She's a big fan of extreme sports, like scuba diving and mountain climbing. She's also quite a thrill seeker, and as such she's often called out by other non Demigod kids for her often death-seeking habits or so they call it. Emily is also quite loud about her opinion, if you wrong her, expect her to say something about it, and don't expect any sort of empanthy on her behalf. She's learned to be tough, as she's been raised by a General afterall, she's very accustom to sleeping in rough, uncomfortable places due to her militant styled upbringings, but she's quite adaptable in any situation she comes across. Emily is kind however, despite what she may seem like she is - she'll leave yah alone if you tell her, she's not an idiot. She's extremely selfless, lacking any sort of care for her wellbeing if a innocent is in danger - she'll willing kill herself to save them. Emily doesn't have a fear of death, unlike most kids her age, she's more than capable of accepting death without fear in her blue eyes. However, she's also extremely loyal, and will be your friend forever more if you ask it of her - and as such, any betrayals that come her friends will be a knife in her sub conscious back, and as such, she will not react well to betrayals. She's quite almost stupidly and recklessly brave and somewhat noble of a person. Appearance Emily wears mostly fitted, femine shirts and jeans. She's not the biggest girly girl ever though - she's just has enough class to look reasonable in the public eyes. When she's not out in public area, she's much more layback in her style, and is often wears loosely fitted garments instead of the later. Powers 'Offensive-' #The children of Jupiter have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. #The children of Jupiter have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. 'Defensive-' #The children of Jupiter can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. #The children of Jupiter have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. 'Passive-' #The children of Jupiter are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. 'Supplementary-' #The children of Jupiter are able to cause a booming thunder to sound, that stuns an enemy for a few seconds. #The children of Jupiter have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #The children of Jupiter have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #The children of Jupiter have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' #The children of Jupiter can summon a weather front to an area for a short time, it can only be one type of weather at a time, whether it's a thunderstorm/rainstorm, snowstorm, hail storm, sleet/ice storm or a wind storm, and only lasts for a short time. 'Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' #The children of Jupiter have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. 'Sixth Months After Camper is Claimed-' #The children of Jupiter are able to transform into an eagle, as an eagle they are able to fly faster longer without tiring, but the longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. 'Traits-' #Children of Jupiter generally make strong leaders. #Children of Jupiter are generally good at predicting the weather, as Jupiter was also the god of weather. #Children of Jupiter are rarely afraid of heights. #Children of Jupiter are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. Summer, Dog Category:Female Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Characters Category:Fifth Cohort Category:American Category:Blue Eyes Category:September Birthday Category:Age 15 Category:GoldenGail3 Category:Demigod Category:Swordsperson Category:ADHD